In relevant technologies, a stator of a permanent magnet synchronous motor generally includes a core for magnetic conduction and a coil winding for electric conduction; on the one hand, the core is of an integral structure and is provided with a tooth socket for embedding the coil winding on the inner wall, so that the core is inconvenient to machine, the output torque fluctuates, and high-precision control of speed and position is thus influenced; and on the other hand, no positioning structure is provided for the core and a housing, so that when a rotor rotates, the relative positions of the core and the rotor easily deviate, as a result, the output parameter of the permanent magnet synchronous motor is instable, and the reliability is low.
In the permanent magnet synchronous motor provided by the present disclosure, the stator core is disposed in the form of a plurality of core blocks spliced with each other, so that the core is convenient to machine; compared with the traditional stator core, the core of the present disclosure is not provided with a tooth socket for embedding coils, so that the torque is output without fluctuating, and high-precision control of speed and position can be realized; meanwhile, the core blocks are provided with raised parts, and grooves matched with and pressing against the raised parts are formed in the inner wall of the housing to realize positioning and fixation of the core, so that the position of the core is unlikely to deviate, and the output parameter of the permanent magnet synchronous motor is stable.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a permanent magnet synchronous motor and assembly method thereof to overcome the aforesaid problems.